They Dont Know About Us
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: Read and find out remake of the story UNknown
1. Argue, Mom?

**Chapter One**

I stand there listening to my parents yelling at each other. Why you ask. Some one turned the boat the wrong way. South, there was a storm. "We weren't supposed to turn South!" My mom, Nora screamed at my dad, Trent. One moment we were eating fish, next thing you know we hear loud thunder. We go to the deck, that's when my parents started arguing. I'm still just standing here doing nothing.

"It's all your fault Nora!" My dad screamed at my mom. Once he grabbed her I thought I'd speak up.

"Get off of her!" I scream and run up to my dad. I started punching my dads leg, I was only four and tough. My dad let go of my mom. He picked me up by the waist. "Ow!" I screamed. "Put me down." When I said those words he held on tighter.

"What did I tell you about getting-" I kicked him where it hurts. "Ow! I'm your father!" He screamed in my face. My mom ran up to my dad.

"Let her down!" She toke me out of his arms and put me down. "Are you ok?" My mom asked me.

"Yes mommy, I love you." I responded to her. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I hear thunder roar again. A wave comes crashing down on out boat. I get drenched in water. I close my eyes and squeeze the water out of my hair.

"Ahhhh!" I hear my mom scream. I open my eyes to see my dad holding my moms neck on the edge of the boat. "Trent get off!" My mom screams again. I ran up to my dad and started pulling on his jacket.

"Daddy stop please." I cried out. He looked at me, his evil eyes scared me. I take a step back.

"I love you Loren!" She yelled out to me. Those were her last words she said to me. My dad let my moms neck go and she fell in the Ocean.

End of chap plz review fav and follow


	2. How could you dad, Dive

**Chapter Two**

_I scream in pain. How could he do this to his wife, his only daughter. "How could you do that to her!" I went up to my dad and kept punching his leg. _

_"Stop! You wanna be next?" He pointed at me. Another large wave came crashing down on the boat. I look to my left and my dad was laying on the floor. The boat slowly sank. "Loren come help your father." My dad cried out._

_"Im coming..." I responded back. I started to run his way. "Ow!" I scream in pain. I fell, when I looked at my leg, blood everywhere. Crawling to my dad tears came down my face. Grabbing my dads hand was wet and slippery. When I tried pulling him on deck his ring slipped off. My dad was now hanging from the edge of the boat. I threw his ring to the side, but when I turned back around... My dad was gone. Grabbing the ring and putting it in my pocket and dive into the ocean. I start to sink. Floating down I saw my dad float past by. Trying to swim above water, I failed. As soon as I got above water I toke a deep breath. A wave crashed on my head and I hit the ocean floor. I open my eyes and look to my right. There goes my mom, laying there. I see fish picking at her face, getting her flesh. I swim over to her. Taking the ring off her finger, I kiss her on the forehead. I lay back down on the ocean floor. Let nature take its course, I thought. I want the sea to shallow me, into it's belly blue. And if it pleases, spit me out or not, as it wishes to._

_End of chapter hope you enjoyed srry if short plz review follow and fav and I don't know wat to name this story so give me some ideas. Hope you watched the ZMT awards and HH tonight also Britt and Ashley on ustream lov u all gn 9:20_


	3. I'm alive, Really?

**Chapter Three**

**Please Please Review **

_I fell myself float to the top of the ocean floor. When I hit the top I felt rain drops hit me. Floating, there were strong waves still present. Even though I still had my eyes closed, I could see light. Was it morning? Laying there on my back I start to think. Oh my, I killed my parents. It's all my fault. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything. I'm only four. My parents died. I'm out hear in the middle of an ocean. Alone, alone in my thoughts. I saw my parents die, they basically died right in front of me. I saw my dad dead floating in the water. My mom on the ocean floor, while fish eat her flesh. I felt a tear go down my cheek. At least I'm alive, I thought to myself. I am brave._

___Xx**Ten years later**Xx_

_I am no longer floating. I Lay there straight, not moving or any thing. I hear ocean waves crash down. I moved my arm to the left. "Dad, she moved." I hear a boys voice say. I'm alive? How can I be? I felt like I couldn't move for years, even days. The hot, beaming sun hits my skin. I felt sand stick to my arm. The sun is warm, but I'm still cold. I try opening my eyes, when I did I squinted my eyes. The sun was so bright, shining in my face. A face hovers over mine. It looks like a boy. He had brown eyes, they were beautiful. His dark brown hair looked smooth to touch. I lifted my arm up and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked at me and smiled. He toke my arm and put it back on the sand. What is his name? Wait, how did I get hear._

_End of chapter wondering how Loren is alive stay tuned. I might post again to night plz REView follow and fav gm 11:14 sorry if short 5_


	4. Eddie, bath time

**Chapter Four**

_I tried to get up, but failed. The boy helped me up. "Hi, I'm Eddie Duran." He shook my hand, he stared in my eyes the whole time. "Im Loren Tate.." I gave him a shy smile. I can't believe I remember my name.. "How long have I been here?" I looked down. Wow there so big now. I thought to myself. _

_"Like, ten years." My mouth dropped. Ten years! I thought to myself. How am I alive? _

_"So your telling me I was like in a coma?" I said surprised and shocked._

_"Yeah basically. So how bout we get you washed up."_

_"How bout it." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Wait where?"_

_"You'll see." He grabbed my hand. As we were wakling we passed by fresh fruits. Boy did I want some. Everytime I tried to pick one, Eddie pulled me away and laughed. He was so cute. I think I am falling for him, and fast to. I barley even know the guy. For all I know he could be a serial killer. He could be being me to some bat cave to kill me. My thoughts were interrupted. We stopped at a bueatiful water fall. There were pretty blue butterflies flying around. "Well here we are.." He signed. He brung me next to the water fall. The thing that surprised me was that there were already towels and wash cloths waiting there._

_"So now what?" I sat down and Eddie sat next to me. "Ow ow." I cried in pain._

_"What is it?" Eddie said looking at me._

_"I hurt, Eddie, Im still cold and weak." He smiled at me._

_"I guess I have to wash you like your a baby." He laughed and I laughed back. Why do I feel like I already know Eddie? "Ok you really stink now."_

_"Hey! Your mean." I acted like I was a little kid. I folded my arms and stared at him. He laughed at the way I was acting._

_"Haha ok, now just take off your shirt." Wait what! I know he just didn't say that. I looked down at what I was wearing. This isn't what I had on we I dived into the ocean. "Yeah my girlfriend dressed you up, your clothes weren't fitting you." I signed. Wait! Girlfriend... I thought, never mind. I slowly started taking off the pink long sleeve shirt I had on. I laid it on the green, fresh grass. Good thing that girl put a bra on me. Wait a girl basically saw me naked.. Ew. All I had on now was a blue bra and blue shorts. I looked at Eddie, he was looking up and down at me. He looked up at me with his sexy brown eyes and smiled._

_End of chapter I posted it tonight yay I didn't want to keep you guys waiting :D plz review follow and fav and littlespankie your to funny and love y'all who lik- u kno wat love this story gn 10:57_


	5. Welcome, Who is she talking to

**Chapter Five**

**I know I posted chap. 4 last night but that doesn't mean u don't have to review for that chap. Lol enjoy... ( btw plz follow I might post another chap tonight )**

_"Is there a problem?" He was still staring. What if his girlfriend came out of nowhere and saw us? "Eddie!" I said loud. He jumped up and got back to reality._

_"Im sorry I was just um day dreaming." He smiled. I gave him a look and he laughed. He took the wash cloth and wet it. Eddie started washing my arms. Then to my belly, rubbing in circular motions. He squeezed out the cloth over the grass. Then it all came back to me. A wave crashed on our boat. I closed my eyes and squeezed the water out my hair. I opened my eyes to see my dad grabbing my moms neck on the edge of the boat. I held my head and a tear shed. That one tear rolling down my cheek. He looks at me. "Loren, what's wrong?" Eddie toke his thumb and wiped my tear._

_"I'm fine Eddie, just a little flash back." He looked at me. Then he started washing my legs. He kept getting higher and higher. End Zone! I thought. I kicked Eddie into the water. I got up fast and put my hands over my mouth. He came splashing and splashing._

_"Help, Help. I'm drowning." Eddie kept yelling. I remember, Another large wave came crashing down on the boat. I look to my left and my dad was laying on the floor. The boat slowly sank. I jumped into the water. "Now I got you into the water." I splashed at him._

_"Eddie! I thought you were gonna drown. Don't play like that." He grabbed me by the waist._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around. "Lets get out of here." We got out the water and I put my shirt back on. He toke my hand and we went back by the ocean. _

_"Hey there are you too." This guy with a five o'clock shadow said. He was with this blonde girl. His wife, I thought. _

_"Hey guys. Loren this is my dad, Max and my girlfriend, Chloe." He walked me over to them._

_"He you finally woke up." Chloe said. She touched my shoulder. I gave her a shy smile._

_"Yep finally." I shrugged my shoulders. I felt hands touch my shoulders. I looked back and jumped. "Ahhh!"_

_"Hey sorry to scare you..." Signing for me to say my name. _

_"Loren Tate. Its ok.." I tried to shake her hand. Instead she pulled me into a hug._

_"Loren thats my mom, Katy." Eddie told me._

_"Yeah so what did we miss?" Katy said looking at me and Eddie._

_"Bath time." He laughed. When I looked at Chloe I saw evil in her eyes. I saw jealousy. I should be jealous. She is the one with the smoking hot boyfriend._

_"Hey Loren, why don't we get to know each other a little better." He signed me to follow her._

_"Um, sure." I looked back at Eddie. He nodded for me to go. I followed Chloe. We walked along the beach. "So Chloe-" I was interrupted by Chloe._

_"Listen little Mermaid, you just got here and your already trying to still my boyfriend." She said with an attitude._

_"What do you-" I swear if this girl interrupts me more time. Things aren't gonna look pretty._

_"Don't thing I didn't see what you did at the water fall. You better stay away. Don't say a word about this conversation." She pointed at me and she headed back to Max, Katy, and Eddie._

_"No promises." I said under my breath and followed her._

_End of chapter hope this was long. I tried well good morning. Plz review follow and fav. Bye getting hair done ugh :( 9:44 5_


	6. Memories

**Chapter Six**

**Sorry its been so long. SAd Boston so sad. Well back to the story... Enjoy**

_I walked towards the gang. Man i thought Chloe was going to be nice. Guess my thoughts are wrong some times. "Burr," my stomach screamed at me. "Someone is hungry, aye." Eddie said to me. He put his arm around Chloe and kissed her forehead._

_"Ha ha, yeah kinda. So what to you guys eat for dinner." I sratched my head and looked at Chloe. She gave me an evil look. Eddie pulled away from Chloe and came up to me._

_"Fish..." He shot one of his cute smiles at me. I smiled back and blushed alittle. Eddie grabbed a stick and said, "Come on." He signaled me to follow him. AS Chloe walked pass by me she hit my arm with her shoulder._

_"Babe," she cried out."You know I dont like fishing.." Chloe pulled his arm._

_"Thats why I asked Loren to come with me.." He laughed at Chloe and he smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and I looked back at Chole. She shot me another evil glare. I followed Eddie as we walked along the beach. "So do you know how to fish?" Eddie asked me. I looked at him passionately, why is he so cute?_

_"Yeah. When we were on seas we used to fish all the time..." Thats when the memory came back. We were on the boat and we were eatting fish. Then we heard loud thunder from above. Thats when my parents started agruing. I shed a tear, its all my fault. I was so lost in my thoughts i didnt hear Eddie talking to me. "What, im sorry." He took his thumb and wiped the tear away._

_"I was saying, what type of fish do you like? And were you crying?" Mannn I love how Eddie is so concern about me. I want to tell him. Oh what the heck Id tell him any thing. He stopped walking and looked at me. "You can tell me anything Lo.." He said with a serious face on. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes._

_"Fish remminds me of m-m-my um parents.." I tried to hold my tears in. They were to strong and the tears ran down my cheeks. Eddie held me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same. He kissed me on the top of my head. My head in his chest, I smiled. _

* * *

_"So Loren's parents died, I remember like it was yesterday. Eddie and Loren where just little kids playing around." Katy said while she was laying her head on Max's chest. Max kissed Katy on the cheek. _

_"Yes yes, I remember. Eddie said he liked her very much." Max looked at Katy. Katy gave him a smirk and stared at the fire the where sitting next to._

_"I know Eddie would make the right choice." Katy smiled. She heard foot steps behind her. She looked back and it was Chloe. _

_"Where is Eddie?" Chloe announced. She looked around confused._

* * *

_End of chapter gn 9:53 4:17:13_

_changed the story NAme 10:15_


	7. Remember Me

_Chapter Seven_

_Slowly lifting my head up I look into Eddies big brown eyes. "I think we should start heading back," I said with a sniffle. Are lips are two inches apart._

_"We didn't even get the fish yet," he laughed. I closed my eyes as soon as he said fish and took a deep breath. Eddie held my hand and got closer. Are lips are one inch apart. When he starting moving closer, I got a sick feeling in my stomach. He kissed me on the cheek. Smooth soft lips too. "Now lets go." Eddie got the fishing net and walked away. _

_"Fine," I moaned and followed Eddie. He looked back at me and laughed. Why do I think I know him? The way he laughes and smiles remind me of my childhood. That's when I got a flashback. It was me and this kid, boy in front of my house. "Lo promise me you'll come back to me," the boy said to me._

_"I promise Eddie," four year old me replied. I put my pinkie out and he shook it. Smiling, I pulled Eddie into a tight embrace. My flashback was over. Eddie, the one from my childhood. I guess I kept my promise with him. This all might of happened for a reason. I never break a promise. Never.._

* * *

_"Chloe they only been gone for ten minutes give them some time," Max told Chloe. She folded her arms and turned to Katy._

_"He is right sweetie, or you can just go find them," Katy said pointing the opposite way Loren and Eddie went._

_"Thank you Katy," Chloe said smarty like. She gave max a dirty look and left. _

_"Woah, that Chloe is a piece of work," Max said with a laugh._

_"Eddie will make the right choice, trust me." Katy held Max's hand and stared into his eyes. "You need to shave," she laughed._

* * *

_"Hey Lo, what about this fish," Eddie said. I turned around to be hit with a wet live fish. He pointed at me and laughed._

_"Dude," I yelled at him. "What was that for?" Pushing him on the ground, the fish fell out his hand. Wiping my face it was wet and sticky. Eddie got up and pushed me, but I pulled him down with me. He was on top of me smiling. Again, lips one inch apart. When he started to mean in I closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Please kiss me, I thought._

* * *

_End of chapter srry I meant to post this last night but plz review and tell me wat u STORY I should update next. Gm_

_10:19_

_5-4-13_


	8. Faint, Mom?

_Chapter Eight _

_"EDDIE EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU BABE," A squeaky voice said. I swear if that is Chole... Eddie rolled his eyes and got up off of me. He held his hand out and I toke it. Getting up guess who I saw.. "Eddie there you are," Chloe ran up to us._

_"Chloe what are you doing here babe," Eddie said holding her hands. He had a confused face. _

_"It was taking you guys so long I'd thought some thing happened." Chloe took her hand and rubbed it up and down her chest. She looked at me and said, "Why dont you pick up that fish over there." I turned around and picked it up, "Oh and while your at it, why don't you wash it off." _

_"Here ill take the stick," Eddie picked the stick up and smiled at me. "I'm sorry," Eddie whispered to me. I smiled back as they walked away. Rising off the fish a wave came. Some thing washed up on the shore.. _

_"Mom," I said to myself. My memory started to come back. __A wave crashed on my head and I hit the ocean floor. I open my eyes and look to my right. There goes my mom, laying there. I see fish picking at her face, getting her flesh. I swim over to her. Taking the ring off her finger, I kiss her on the forehead. I lay back down on the ocean floor. "AHHHHHHHHH MOM," I screamed. Tears came down my face. I put my face flat down on the sand. Looking back up I start to get dizzy. My eyes slowly start to close. Vision getting black, I faint. Feeling warm hands on my shoulder._

___"Loren Loren wake up," I heard Eddies voice says. Hearing him I can't respond. My body won't let me. Seeing my mom dead, worst thing ever. "Chloe I have to do CPR."_

___"No she will be fine. Just carry her back to the fire." Chloe says walking away._

___"Go get pops and mom, now." Chloe moaned and walked back to the fire. "Loren Loren can you hear me?" I want to open my eyes and respond. His hand touches my heart. I feel his breath on my face. Lips touching, he breaths air into me. And he does it again. My eyes open and my mouth smiles wide. Eddie looks at my moms body. "I'm sorry.." Before I could say anything I coughed up blood._

* * *

___Plz review End of chapter hope u enjoyed srry if short oh AnD I can't see you is updated since yesterday night. Wow I made this chapter on two hours well gm eating _

___HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! 10:48_


	9. Memories, And Question So Many

_Chapter Nine _

_I laughed at myself. How can I cough up blood in front of my crush. Wiping the blood off my face with my hand, Eddie laughed with me. Yet, I still see pain in his eyes. Like he thought he was going to loose me. Like he knows me. Well he does, maybe he remember. All I know is that we used to hang out all the time when were little kids. My friend, Melissa told me that he had a crush on me. Wait! Melissa. She must be so worried. Before I left to go sailing with my parents, I told Melissa that ill be back before school started again. I lied. I promised her. I never, never broke a promise in my life. Until... That day.. What if when I hopefully come back she wont remember me. We are best friends. I still hope we are now. I remember that day like it was yesterday. You would think that I wouldn't remember any thing because of the accident I had._

* * *

_I outside in front of my house. Melissa standing right in front of me. "I wont be long Melissa. I promise that ill be back before school starts." She put her little tiny arms around me, I did the same. Tear filled her eyes. She was really going to miss me. I was going to miss her too. Last year, after school every day we would play outside together. Tag, freeze tag, and other games too. But every time we played, Eddie was right by our side._

_"You better not take long," Melissa said. "Look check it out over there," she whispered in my ear. I slowly looked over her shoulder and saw a small face. Vision was a blur. but I can tell by the way Mel told me, I knew it was Eddie. Squinting I could see tears filling his eyes. Looking at Melissa she signed to let me go. Pulling away slowly I walked up to the blurry face. He put a smile on his face and hands in his pants pockets. He looks so cute when his sad. Just saying. Walking up closer he put his arms out. A ran up to him and hugged him. Smelling like sweat. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much," Eddie whispered in my ear. Barley hearing him, his sobbing so hard. Is it normal for a boy to cry. Well.. Who wouldn't cry over me. Ok now im acting selfish. _

* * *

_Eddie slowly lifts my head up off the ground. "Eddie I miss my parents.." I said with a whine. How could such a thing happen to me? Why me? Ive been a good girl. Wait, have I? I look over to the ocean. Seeing my mom laying there, dead. "I remember kissing her on the forehead underwater. While fish where eating her flesh. It was so nasty and I was so scared. How could such a thing happen to me, I thought. So I laid back down on the sand. waiting for nature to take its course. And nature took me here with you, your parents, and your girlfriend," tears rolling down from my eyes, Eddie once again took his thumb and wiped them away. "I missed them so much," I couldn't take it any more and busted into tears. Eddie held me in close. My head laying in his chest. Just like I did before I left to go sailing with my parents. And they just die. They just die on me. Without saying goodbye. Left me parentless. Then I come here to meet back with my best friend ever and his parents. I wish I could just go back home, I wanna see my best friend again, just one glimpse would be ok. I promised her she'll see me again. I wont, will not break that promise. We hear foot steps coming towards us. Eddie looks back and sees his parents and Chloe._

_"Every thing is fine," Eddie says with a sign. He looks back at me and smiles. Lifts up my chin and says, "Everything will be ok, I promise..._

* * *

_Back at the fire Chloe and Katy where getting me washed up. Katy hands me one of Chloes shirts, pants, bra, and underwear. "Thank you guys," I said too them. Chloe gave me a dirty smirk. Katy smiled and her and Chloe left me in the tent. Chloe peeked back in._

_"Don't get your hopes up Eddie is mine. Now me and Katy are going to go catch dinner and I swear if you even come two inches by him-," Katy interrupted her._

_"Chloe, honey, come on." And with that she left. How can she be so mean. For a second when I first saw her im like oh she is going to be a doll. But guess who was wrong? Me. I cant let my best friend marry this girl. Well if he even remembers that im his best friend and that I was his first crush ever. My thoughts are interrupted by a conversation outside. I peek my head out the tent and see Max and Eddie talking._

_"So I heard you saved Lorens life out there," Max said. I smiled._

_"Yeah I did," Eddie said staring into the fire. _

_"You don't remember her do you?"_

_"Remember who," Eddie said confused._

_"Loren son. Do you remember her?" I lean back into the tent._

_"Please say yes," I whispered to myself. Biting my lip Eddie response._

* * *

_Woah 922 words for the whole story. srry its been a long time since I updated any of my stories ive been moving all this month and last month. its been a month and since summer is coming im going to be writing a whole lot. Welll I hope u like this chap working on the story I Promise now bye love yeah. watching Dog with a blog tyler fod truck now Austin and ally PLZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!_

_11;01am_


	10. Last Night, Busted

_Chapter Ten_

_Why wont he answer already? Maybe he really doesn't remember me. But Max his dad does? "Son do you remember her?" Max asked Eddie again. I swing my arm to my left and hit my arm on the candle lamp._

_"Ow! You've gotta be kidding me." I look at my hand and see a burn mark. It hurts so much. For seconds it was silent out there. Turning back around to look out the tent a knee bumps me in the face. "Ow! Come on." I whisper to myself. Looking up I see Eddie._

_"Hey are you ok?" He closes his eyes and bends down. OH my he saw me naked. I quickly grab my towel and wrap it around me._

_"Im fine." I say holding my head. "And you can open your eyes now." I laughed _

_"I think I might be blind." He joked_

_"Oh please don't think I didn't see you at the water fall earlier." He looked at me and itching his head. He smiled and I smiled back. "Eddie they don't know about us."_

_"What do you mean?" He said with a puzzled face._

_"Do you remember me Eddie?" I touch his arm._

_"Loren Tate how can I forget my.." He paused._

_"Forget your what?" Eddie just sat there staring at me. What was he going to say. First crush maybe or best friend. "Eddie-" Just then Eddie pulled me in tight and hugged me. Taking his hand, he lifted my chin up. Leaning in, I could fell his breath on my lips. Looking up at him he pulls my face into his. Kiss, kiss, we finally kissed. My first ever kiss. Pulling away I say, "Ow Ow.."_

_"Whats wrong?" He said. Showing him my hand he kisses it. "Good night Loren. My mom should be bring you your food soon..." He says giving me a peck on the cheek. When he walks out I start to get dressed. Hearing foot steps I think its Katy. _

_"Oh its you.." I say with a attitude._

_"Why wouldn't it be me parentless child?" Chloe says to me. That girl knows every single word to make someone feel bad._

_"Oh because Eddie said about five minutes ago that Katy would be here to give me my food." Her mouth opens wide._

_"Heres your food, Tramp." She says and hands me my food. How does she like that?_

_"Thanks." I says smarty like. Why is she so mean to me? _

* * *

**_XxMorningxX_**

_"Loren Loren wake up.." I hear Eddies voice say. But why. Im still tired. _

_"Let me be.." I say back with a moan. Then I fell hands touch my back. _

_"We have bre-" _

_"I am up ok!" I said. Jumping up I stand face to face with Eddie._

_"Well someone must be cranky." Eddie says with a laugh._

_"Yeah well I hate when pepole wake me up.." I said walking out the tent._

_"Loren wait!" Eddie said pulling my back in the tent. "About last night.."_

_"Lets never speak of it again, I know what you were going to say.."_

_"No Lo-" _

_"Eddie your with Chloe, ok. We are just friends. That kiss last night, it was amazing but face it Chloe has you wrapped around her finger," I said running my hands throyour his head._

_"Your not listening!"_

_"Eddie I get it! LET IT BE," I said with a loud voice. "Let me be," I says with a calmer tone._

_"Loren listen.." _

_"No Eddie-" Eddie grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. Pulling away I look at him. "I'll listen.." I said with a smile. I leaned in again for an even more deep kiss. Tongue and everything._

* * *

_"Honey where is Eddie?" Katy said._

_"Um went to..." Max said drifting off.._

_"Max!" Katy yelled hitting him in the arm._

_"He went to go wake up Loren, now can I go back to sleep?" Katy toke some water and flicked it on him. "Come on now!"_

_"Eddie and Loren? Go get breatfeast ready!" Katy ran out of her tent. She went towards Lorens tent and.. "What's going on?" _

_Me and Eddie pulled away from each other. "Umm.." I said then looked towards Eddie._

* * *

Srry ending it here hope u en joyed srry if short 706 words sift the story srry for the late update plz review follow and favorite! Gn or should j say GM 12:33am


	11. Chloe

_Chapter Eleven _

_"Good Good morning, Katy. Well better go get washed up." I said trying to walk out the tent._

_"Ahh not so fast.." Katy said._

_"Mom we can explain." Eddie said._

_"Explain." Katy said folding her arms and tapping her foot._

_"I really smell, I should get washed." I said running out of the tent, slightly pushing Katy out of the way. I better not get my self into that again. That lady looks scary when she is mad._

* * *

_"Sweetie what is going on?" Katy said._

_"Mom, nothing. Loren and I where just talking." Eddie said._

_"Yep.. With your tongues in one others mouth." _

_"Mom let it go please."_

_"Eddie you with Chloe. You have to make a decision son. You are 17, Loren is 16. I think you too can figure it out. Cause I will not let my son who came out of me be a cheater.." Katy said with a calm tone._

_"I'm not cheating mom. I love Chloe, ok! I don't love Loren or like Loren. She is just my friend and always will. That kiss meant nothing to me I was just trying to make her feel better. To prove it imma tell Loren we cant have that type of connection anymore. Not hanging out all the time and if she has a problem with Chloe then she better make up with her if she wants to be my friend." Eddie said getting angry._

_"Why would Eddie say that?" I whispered to myself listening to the conversation between Eddie and Katy._

_"If that's what you want.." Katy said walking out of the tent._

_"Hey Katy can you show me where the waterfall is again? I forgot sorry." I asked Katy trying to hold in my tears. I don't need Eddie in my life._

_"Hey Loren!" Eddie said but I ignored him following Katy._

* * *

_"Hey babe!" Chloe said giving Eddie a kiss._

_"Hey I see you got breakfast instead."_

_"Yep so where is Loren?" _

_"I don't know. Lets get washed" Eddie said._

_"I would love to get washed with you." Chloe said flirting._

* * *

_Breakfast here was so... Weird. Its all because of Eddie. The tension between us was bad. I was trying not to make eye contact with him. His eyes sparkled. Every time I looked at them they puled me closer to him. I didn't want that after everything he said to Katy, it hurt me. Even when it was bath time. Seeing Eddie and Chloe play in the water... Ugh im not gonna be jealous._

_"Thanks you guys. Breakfast was good. I'm just gonna talk a little walk.." I got up and walked towards the wind._

_"Wow fruit can be really stuffing.." He says with a laugh. Keeoing his eyes in Loren though. __Max and Katy excused themselves from Eddie and Chole and walked of to thre tent. Katy winked at Eddie before going in. 'This is it Eddie. To keep a good relationship you have to be honest. No secrets.' Eddie said to himself._

_"So babe, tonight.." Chloe said bout ting her arms around his back._

_"I have to tell you some thing Chloe.." Eddie said pulling away from Chloe. I turned around as soon as i heard, "I have to tell tou something Chloe." Oh no! Don't do it Eddie! Please don't tell her. Grr.. What do I care anyway. He deserves heartbreak! No, no I talk that back! All of a sudden Chloe comes walking my way. Stupid thoughts! I didn't hear the rest of the conversation! My heart beat faster then usual. My whole body tense.. She gets closer by the second. She in front of me.._

_"Hello little sunshine.." Chloe says with a smirk._

_"Um, hello there Chl-" Before I could finish my sentence, Chloe pushed me right into the sand!_

* * *

End if chapter sorry for the late update I've been busy with acting camp! wish me luck! My first play is on the 23rd! Any way hope u enjoyed! plz favorite review follow wate. U want.. 11:51pm 8/15/13 woe I usher updated since 7/10!

57


End file.
